Flashbacks from the Night Under The Table
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: "Jess," he began, by his tone alone Jess knew something was wrong."Mac, what's going on?" she asked nervously... Part of my "Moments Like That Series" comes after "You's su'prised"... a few references to "Under the Table"


**A/N I am SO sorry it has been so long since I updated… but life has just been insane, but I will tell you there are a lot of exciting things to come here very shortly I have a ton of stuff in the works, so keep the faith and ENJOY!**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

At the moment, Jess would've given anything to be able to take a nap. While her unborn child was telling her she needed rest, her very energetic five year old was saying the exact opposite. Oh how she wished she could just stick in a movie and let the TV babysit for awhile. Today, however, that would not do the trick. Maeli came bounding into the living room once more ready to play.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" the child asked excitedly. Jess thought for a minute, this could work.

"How about when Daddy gets home?" Jess suggested. She couldn't help but smile at her idea. She'd let Don deal with their wild child for a couple hours. Plus at the park, she would burn off her energy and go to bed early.

"Ok, when's Daddy coming home?" Maeli agreed.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, but if you want to go to the park you have to play in your room until he gets here," Jess compromised. Maeli obliged and ran off to her room. As comfortable as Jess was on the couch, she knew there was laundry to be folded and other things to be done before Don got home. No sooner than she stood up did the phone ring. She figured it was Don calling to say he was on his way home, that's why it surprised her to see Mac cell number on the caller ID.

"Hey Mac, what's up?" she answered cheerfully.

"Jess," he began, by his tone alone Jess knew something was wrong.

"Mac, what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Don was hit by a car," he stated plainly. Jess felt all the air leave her lungs and it seemed like time was moving in slow motion for a moment. As soon as things returned to a normal pace, panic hit Jess.

"Is he ok?" she snapped.

"He's for the most part responsive, a little disoriented and fading in and out," Mac relayed.

"Where is he?" Jess wondered.

"On the way to the hospital," Mac answered.

"Ok, I'll be right there, wait, Maeli. What do I do with Maeli, do I tell her, do I take her with me, would it be bad for her to see her dad in the hospital, what do I do?" Jess rambled, the adrenaline wearing off and her super powered emotions taking over. She couldn't fight the tears.

"Jess, first off you need to calm down, you don't want Maeli to see you this upset it will only worry her. Don is fine, just beat up, so you don't need her all worked up about it. I really think you should come to the hospital by yourself, so drop Maeli off at my house. Stella is home with Aaron. Tell Maeli, Don is injured but in a PG manner and carefully and safely come meet me, ok?" Mac laid out a plan.

"Ok," she squeaked and hung up the phone. "Maeli! Get your shoes on, you're going to Mac's house for a little bit to play with Aaron and Stella," she called, pulling herself together for the time being. Maeli jogged out of her room.

"Can I bring my toys?" She asked innocently.

"No sweetie, we don't have time, we need to leave now, go get your shoes please," Jess prodded. Moments later, they finally made it to the car. Jess buckled Maeli in her set and slid behind the wheel.

"Mommy, I thought I was going to the park with Daddy, why are we going to Mac's house?" Maeli wondered. Maeli was a smart little girl, very little got by her. Jess sighed and thought about the best way to put what her answer.

"Well honey, Mac just called me and told me Daddy got hurt at work so I need to go pick him up, and that's going to be boring so I figured you could play with Aaron for awhile," she informed.

"Is Daddy ok?" Maeli questioned.

"Yeah baby, he's fine," Jess assured her child, even though she wasn't so sure herself. She quickly dropped Maeli off with Stella and went to meet Mac. The lack of information the hospital staff stirred up Jess emotions while she sat in the waiting room.

As he came back to full consciousness, Don assessed the condition of his body. He vividly remembered getting hit by the car, but after that it was all a little hazy. There was a lot of shouting and sirens and somehow he ended up where he was now, in the ER of the nearest hospital. After his mind cycled through all the information a few times, he jerked into a sitting position, cringing at the severe pain that burned through his side.

"Just relax Det. Flack, we'll have you taken care of in just a minute," a young nurse said.

"Where's my wife?" he asked, wondering if anyone had yet notified her.

"Was she with you when you got hit?" the woman questioned.

"Uh no, she was at home with our daughter, I just don't know if anyone told her," Don remembered.

"Oh, I'm sure she's in the waiting room, that other detective that called the incident in, uh, Taylor, I think it was, seemed to have everything under control. He knew what calls to make. So, you have kids?" the nurse changed the subject. Don sent her half a smile, thinking about it beautiful little girl.

"Yeah a little girl, she's five and another one on the way, my wife is four months pregnant," he answered proudly.

"Well then daddy, I think we have you all patched up," as she finished her statement, Don took note of all his injuries. "Now, you need to take it easy, you have some broken ribs along with a lot of superficial bruising and scrapes, but most importantly you need to stick to using crutches for the time being. According to the x-rays you sprained your left knee in a bad way and it's going to take some time to heal. You should have the brace on the majority of the time and I'll give you instructions as far as ice and heat goes. Have you ever been on crutches before?" the nurse explained.

"Yes ma'am, I played hockey growing up," Don laughed.

"Then you're all set, you can get dressed and go sign your release papers, your prescription for pain meds will be waiting at the desk," She smiled. Don nodded at the lady and moved to put his shirt back on. He slowly stood from the bed and took to his crutches. His immediate thought was to find Jess. As he entered the waiting room the sight before him nearly broke his heart. There his wife stood with Mac gently rubbing her back in a comforting gesture, her small frame shook with sobs and tears rolled down her cheeks. The second she caught sight of him she rushed in his direction. Don immediately released his crutches. As they clattered to the linoleum floor, he wrapped his arms around her. He cringed as his ribs reminded him they were broken.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine honey. Please calm down," he whispered as he stroked her back. She just continued to cry. "Jessie this isn't good for the baby, please calm down, I'm going to be fine, I promise," Don tried again. He felt her breathing become more even. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"You are such a jackass," she said in an absolute joking tone.

"What?" Don laughed.

"Do you know how many times I've been hit by a car and never been injured?" Jess mentioned.

"I'm sorry dear, not everyone can be as good as you," Don quipped with a grin. He turned to face Mac. The older man had picked up his crutches and handed them back. "Thanks and thanks for taking care of her," Don said.

"No problem, I know you'd do the same for me," Mac replied with a nod.

"Where's Maeli?" Don asked noticing his daughter was no where to be found.

"She's with Stella and Aaron," Jess replied.

"Jess, take him home, I'll bring Maeli by later. That way you can get settled," Mac instructed. Jess and Don shared a look, deciding Mac made a good point.

"Ok, thanks Mac, we'll see you later then," Jess said as she walked over to the front desk with her husband to take care of all his paperwork.

Jess couldn't get her hands to stop shaking as she tried to slide the key into the ignition. She released a ragged breath and set her head on the steering wheel. Don reached over and gripped the back of her neck. He knew she was having a hard time dealing with the events of the day.

"Jessie," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, we're going," she said, shrugging his hand off and finally getting the key into the ignition and starting the car.

"Jess, that's not…" he started only to be cut off.

"Let's just go home, please," she interrupted. Don nodded and turned to stare out the window.

After she helped Don get changed and made him comfortable, Jess went to go finish the laundry she had abandoned earlier.

"Jessica, please come back here," Don nearly commanded. Jess stopped and turned back towards the bedroom.

"Did you need something?" she asked, not making eye contact with him.

"Yes, I need you, right here," he said patting the empty space next to him on the bed.

"Don, I have things to get done," Jess sighed.

"And it can wait, please," he all but begged. She hesitantly took a seat next to him. "Talk to me," he urged.

"I can't right now," she replied honestly, she still hadn't sorted everything out in her mind. "Can I please finish the laundry and we'll come back to this?" she pleaded. Don couldn't deny her that. He had already put her through the ringer enough for one day, if she needed a little time, he would give it to her.

"Whenever you're ready," he conceded, allowing her to stand up and walk out.

Jess folded the laundry slowly, her mind bouncing all over the place. She knew he was going to be just fine, but she was pregnant and that gave her the tendency to be somewhat irrational and easily upset. However, she also knew he was going to be out of work for awhile and that concerned her. They were already a little bit tight in the money department because of being in the process of buying a house and having a baby on the way. She wasn't sure Don had enough paid leave left to cover them especially since she would be on maternity leave in three short months. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Mac was back with Maeli. Jess plastered on her "mom face" and went to answer the door.

"Hey baby," she smiled.

"Hi Mommy," Maeli greeted. When Mac set her on the floor, she wrapped her arms around Jess's expanding midsection and hugged her. Mac closely observed the woman in front of him. She played a good game and that may be enough to fool Maeli, but she wasn't fooling him. He could tell she had yet to sort through the situation and turn on her steely police officer resolve.

"Call me if you need anything," he stated. Jess nodded.

"Thanks Mac," she replied softly.

"Also, I called your CO, you have the day tomorrow," he added before taking his leave.

"Mommy, is Daddy home?" Maeli asked.

"He sure is honey, he's in the bedroom," Jess informed. Maeli took of running down the hallway. "Maeli! Be careful, Daddy's a little bit broken!" Jess said more to herself than to the little girl. By the time she made it to the bedroom, Maeli was in her father's arms. Jess could clearly see the pain etched in Don's expression, but she knew he wouldn't refuse that little girl for the world, injured or not. She watched him wince slightly as he moved Maeli onto the bed next to him.

"Daddy, what happened?" she gasped.

"I got hurt at work bug, it happens sometimes," Don shrugged.

"Are you going to be ok?" her big blue eyes were full of concern.

"I'm going to be fine, I have to rest for a few days and use my crutches, but I will be ok," he answered honestly.

"Crutches?" Maeli wasn't a hundred percent sure what that word meant. Don pointed to the crutches in the corner.

"I can't put any weight on my leg right now, so those help me walk," he explained.

"oh," Maeli stated with a small nod. Don's eyes shifted from his daughter to his wife. He didn't know if Jess was ready to talk yet, but this was the longest she had been able to look directly at him since they left the hospital, so he figured he had a shot at getting her to open up.

"Bug, why don't you go play in your room for a little bit," he suggested. Maeli hopped off the bed and jogged back down the hall. "What are we going to do for dinner for us, since I'm sure Mac fed her?" he asked Jess figuring he'd start the conversation softly.

"I don't know Don, is food all you ever think about? I've been a little busy today and that was before I had to rush to the hospital! " she snapped. Don's eyes widened, he wasn't asking her to make him dinner, he was simply making conversation and she knew that. He was trying really hard to be understanding, but her walls were up and there was nothing he could do but let her fume. He slowly moved from the bed, white hot pain shooting through his chest as he jostled his broken ribs yet again. He grabbed for his crutches and supported himself. "Where are you going?" she questioned. He didn't answer as he moved towards the hallway. "Where are you going?" she ground out demanding an answer.

"Where do you think I'm going Jess? I can't drive and I'm barely mobile. I'm going to make a sandwich, one less thing on your list," he spit out. He really didn't want to mean to her, but emotions were high at the moment and it was the only reaction he could muster. As he hobbled past her, he watched her shoulders fall, there were at an impasse. They would have to come back and trying the conversation again later.

"You should stay in bed," she called after him, her tone lacking the edge it needed for her statement to be effective.

"There isn't a refrigerator in the bedroom," he replied.

As Don chewed ruefully on his sandwich, he heard someone enter the kitchen behind him. He didn't check to see who it was, he just continued eating. "Daddy?" a small voice called. Don set his sandwich down and twisted to look at his daughter. He tried to hide his grimace as his side pulled.

"What's up Maeli bug?" he grinned. He slid the chair out next to him with his good leg and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Is Mommy mad at you?" she asked, leaning her elbows on the table, her voice dead serious.

"Um, I'm not sure sweetie, it's been a very long day, I think she's just tired," Don replied, poking her in the nose.

"She seems mad," Maeli commented with the shrug of one shoulder.

"Well when I finish my sandwich, I'll go talk to her, how does that sound?" he bargained.

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Did you have fun with Stella and Aaron?" he changed the subject, trying to lessen his guilt about the whole situation with Jess. If Maeli knew things were not right, he must have messed up bad.

"Yeah! Aaron likes to crawl around all over the place!" she answered excitedly.

"He's getting really big, soon he'll be walking and talking!" Don smiled.

"Then we can really play!" Maeli grinned. Don glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"Why don't you go put your jammies on, then we'll figure out something to do about a bedtime story," he instructed. He hated dismissing her, but he needed to get things sorted out first.

He finished up his dinner and quickly threw something together for Jess, and left it on the counter as he started back towards the bedroom. He found Jess laying on the bed, curled onto her side, her hand rubbing circles over her belly. He couldn't help but crack a small smile. He loved seeing her pregnant. She was just beginning to show and her hands gravitated to her belly at every available opportunity, especially when she was upset in some form or fashion. Don slowly eased his sore body onto the bed behind her. He slid a hand around her midsection and stilled her movements. She tensed immediately.

"Maeli thinks you're made at me," he informed.

"Smart girl," Jess shrugged as an attempt to brush him off but failed.

"Take the walls down, please. I can't fix this if you won't let me in," he urged quietly.

"You scared the hell out of me Don, you need to be more careful," she started.

"Jess, I didn't try to get hit," he replied, regretting it instantly.

"I never said you did, I was just saying, you're a father, you need to consider other people when you're out there on the streets. I don't know what that little girl in the other room would do without you and we have another one on the way and that baby will need a father too. Not to mention, me, I, uh, I can't lose you," her voice gave way to thick emotion. Don was suddenly brought back to a long night spent under the kitchen table nearly six years ago. He couldn't exactly say he was expecting to go down the "our job is dangerous" road again, but he figured since he got injured, it stirred up all those concerns.

"Jess, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't let anything happen that will take me away from you and our children. I promise," he said at barely a whisper. A moment later, she flipped over and burrowed into him. He fought back the hiss of pain that wanted to escape him as she came in contact with his ribs. He honestly hadn't expected her to forgive him so fast, so he wasn't about to assume all was well. At the moment, all he was concerned about was making Jess feel better.

"Mommy?" Maeli called from the door. Jess instantly sat up.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she asked, hastily wiping at her eyes.

"Are you still mad at Daddy?" Maeli wondered as she cautiously approached the bed, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Honey, I was never mad at Daddy, he just scared me, that's all," Jess explained, reaching out to gently stroke her daughter's cheek.

"Was you scared 'cause Daddy got hurt?" Maeli kept going with the questions.

"Yes baby," Jess really wanted to stop her, but she figured if she let Maeli get all her questions out now, there wouldn't be so many later.

"Well, he's ok, see," Maeli pointed at her father. Both parents let out a small laugh.

"I know, it was still scary though," Jess replied sending Don a look, pleading him to jump in at anytime.

"Bug, enough sweetheart, it's been a long day. You can ask more questions in the morning, but now it's bedtime," Don mentioned.

"what about a story?" she asked, shooting him the puppy dog eyes, shamelessly. Jess smirked.

"Yeah Daddy, what about a story?" Jess teased. He sent Jess a look. This was how she was going to make him pay for scaring her. He wanted nothing more than to lay still until his body quit hurting. He pulled himself off the bed, every muscle objecting.

"Come on bug, I'll read you a story," he decided, grabbing his crutches and following her out of the room.

After tucking Maeli in, Don made the torturous walk back towards the master bedroom. He knew things were still not one hundred percent settled with Jess, but at the moment all he could think about was getting some honest to goodness rest. The lapse in his medication in the past few hours had left him in blinding pain.

"Is she asleep?" Jess wondered as she watched her husband ease himself onto the bed.

"On her way there," he replied as he settled himself with a grunt and a wince. He reached for his pills and the bottle of water on the nightstand. He let his eyes fall closed as he swallowed the medication. "I think I'm going go to bed, is that ok?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I just have a few things to finish then I'll probably join you," Jess replied softly.

"Please make sure you get something to eat," Don requested. She stopped whatever she was doing and turned to face him. Her hand fell to her stomach and she nodded. He was right, she had completely forgotten to eat.

Jess finally decided to go to bed. She'd cleaned nearly every flat surface in the apartment and even went far enough to reorganize their CD and DVD collections. The events of the day had just left her unsettled and for some reason the cleaning helped her feel like she had a grasp on things. She truly did feel better. She was not nearly as upset as before. She was just a little rattled. No sooner than she climbed into bed, did she hear Don cuss under his breath as he moved his bad leg.

Don really didn't want to disturb her. He wanted to be able to go back to sleep and no one be the wiser. However, he got the feeling that was an impossible feat. His chest was on fire and his knee was throbbing. He tried to move again, in an effort to put a relief plan into action but only ended up hurting himself more. A squeak of sorts escaped him. With a heavy sigh, Jess tossed the covers back and got out of bed.

"Jess…" he called after her.

"Stay put," she instructed as she started down the hallway. She returned moments later with an ice pack and a spare pillow. "Neither of us is going to get any sleep until you are moderately comfortable," she stated. She used the pillow to support his leg and iced his knee. "That should help, however your ribs are going to hurt like hell and there's nothing we can do about that," she mentioned with a small smile. Don let out a light laugh.

"Sorry to keep you up," he added as she climbed back into bed.

"Don't worry about it. I have tomorrow off. Plus I'm your wife, it is sort of my job to take care of you," she shrugged.

"Well thank you, I really appreciate it," he smiled.

"And well sorry I sort of freaked out on you earlier," Jess mentioned softly.

"Jess, honey, you had every right, I scared you and I'm sorry. I'm just glad you didn't climb under the table. I don't think I could have gotten under there with you this time around," he finished with a light laugh.

"Don't think I didn't think about it," Jess added, playfully smacking his cheek.

"I love you," Don replied.

"I love you too, now try and get some sleep while you're comfortable," she encouraged as she snuggled down into the bed.


End file.
